Mass EffectLike Literally
by AaronW
Summary: Twenty-six year old Derek Peterson pops in Mass Effect 1 and is zapped into his TV and he is forced to live in the world of Mass Effect. Fighting the Geth and Reapers. What will happen when things change in the prophecy? Rated M for language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect…Like Literally.**

**A/N: This will go through all three mass effect games, and some occurrences will be changed. I haven't written in a while and feel like my writing will be kinda rusty. Hope you guys understand, feedback and tips would mean a lot. Thank you and hope you enjoy.**

Derek looked at the Xbox 360 Dashboard, he had the whole two days to himself, he had his final work vacation days for the year. He thought about playing through all the Grand Theft Auto games, well the ones that were available for Xbox 360. He looked over to his entertainment center where he had stored a bunch of Xbox 360 games, Playstation 2 games, and all kinds of games anyone could imagine. Derek scratched his head, he was getting upset that he had no idea what to play. He got up out of his seat and walked over to the entertainment center. He closed his eyes and pointed his index finger to a random point. He opened his eyes to see him pointing to the Mass Effect Trilogy boxset. He smiled and pulled it out of it's slot. He tossed it to his "gaming" chair. He walked over to it and picked up the boxset from his chair.

"Hmm…Female or Male?" Derek said to himself, he opened the boxset and pulled out Mass Effect 1. He grabbed the disc and opened up the Disk Tray on the Xbox. He rested the disc onto the tray. He pressed the button again and the disc slid shut. He grabbed his controller and pressed A. He loaded up the game.

He felt a weird feeling. He felt like he was getting lifted out of his chair and was being pulled to the TV. Literally, he was. He looked down and saw that he was flying upwards and he started gasping and tried to move. He struggled to move and started looking around.

"What the f-Oh my lord. This isn't real." He stared at the TV which was showing Commander Shepard's information being chosen.

"I'm not doing that! What the hell?" Derek was being pulled into his TV. He grabbed hold of the tall lamp, he held onto it, but it just fell down while he was being stuck into the plasma screen. His leg went inside the TV and he looked back and screamed. The other leg was being pulled in.

"No! PLEASE DON'T!" Derek screamed as he was finished being pulled in.

He woke up in a tiny little pod. He tried to stretch out his arms and legs. But he couldn't.

"Thank god I am not claustrophobic." Derek shivered. It was cold inside the little pod and he couldn't do jack shit about it. He saw through a glass window, Commander Shepard walking around the ship.

"What the what?" Derek tried to reach his hand up and finally did and smacked him in the face.

"Dude. Quit dreaming, you are not living Mass Effect. Get the fuck up." Derek groaned and Shepard finally looked over to the cockpit to see Joker kneeling down, and abnormally, out of his chair. Shepard titled his head and walked over there.

"Why wasn't I able to change my Shepard? I don't wanna be Mr. Default." Derek sighed.

"Commander!" Joker yelled. His voice was muffled against the glass window. It was like, he was actually there. Shepard walked over to Joker and he saw that Joker was staring at a purple pod. Inside it was Derek. Derek pounded his fists to the window of the pod to release him. Joker pressed a button and released the window from it.

"Took you long enough. Jesus Christ, Seth Green."

"Seth who?" Joker questioned. Derek glared at him.

"Right. Fuck it, why am I here?"

"We found you on Eden Prime. You were unconscious inside this pod. So we brought you on. Rather unusual." Commander Shepard said as he pulled me out of the pod with my arms.

"Yeah, no shit. Oh yeah. Eden Prime. Ashley Williams with you?"

Shepard titled his head and squinted at me.

"You apart of her unit?" Shepard asked.

"No. They don't recruit that young, do they?" Joker asked.

"Dude, I'm twenty-six. And no, Ashley doesn't know me. It's a long goddamn story. You will probably not believe it."

"I've got time. Tell me everything." Shepard insisted.

"Damn it, I wish I chose Female Shep." Derek muttered to himself.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Nevermind. Well, here we go. It all started…"

**This is just a preview chapter if you guys want me to keep going. I plan to do all kinds of pairings. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mass Effect…Like Literally**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: if anyone minds, I write easier when I switch to 1****st**** person. Thanks but leave feedback if you want it or not.**

"Well, you won't believe this at first..but shit. Um, I can't explain it."

Shepard glared at me and pulled me up from my shoulder.

"Ow. Little softer, dude?"

Shepard ignored me as he pulled me by the shoulder and he went inside the briefing room of the Normandy SR1. It had it's normal walls just as it had in the video game. But it didn't look like a video game. Shepard looked different in real life. So is this real? Or is it a dream? You know, Shepard had the default face he had, but it was programmed into real life. He looked the same but in a little way he looked very different. This is too weird.

Shepard tossed me into a chair and I landed on it and it flew back and hit the wall. He stomped up to me and grabbed my shirt and gave me a real angry look.

"You tell me where you are from, what you know! Now!" Shepard yelled at me.

"Alright, fine. Goddamn Renegade Shepard."

"Ren- what!?" Shepard titled his head in confusion with that same angry look.

"Nothing. Just….you are apart of a video game. It's called Mass Effect. I'm from the year 2012. Mass Effect 3 came out last week. I haven't played it yet. I know your future. Not shitting your N7 boxer briefs."

Shepard looked down. He then gulped and looked back at me with confusion.

"What? A video game? Are you serious right now?"

"You are now a Spectre right? Um…by Captain Anderson? You gotta go to a few places? One to find a blue chick named Liara? Yeah, should be that. And you need to go to a few other places. Crap, I can't freaking remember."

Shepard quickly put his two fingers up to his ear like he always does and contacts Captain Anderson.

"Anderson. We're heading to Therum to get Liara T'Soni."

"Roger that. Be safe, Commander."

Shepard went out the briefing room and I followed him out and saw him get up the stairs to the Galaxy Map.

"Joker, en-route to Therum." The Commander ordered.

"Yes, Commander." Joker said over the radio.

**Three hours later**

"Derek. Your coming with me and Garrus."

"Nice to meet you..Um, Derek." Garrus smiles awkwardly.

"Fucking A. Garrus Fucking Vakarian. It's an honor, dude." I smiled like an idiot, I was so geeked out about seeing Garrus Vakarian in the flesh.

"You know how to use a weapon?" Shepard grabbed a basic Avenger rifle and tossed it into my hands.

"Yeah." I lied.

Shepard grabbed more weapons and attached them to his armor and Garrus did the same. Shepard also grabbed a normal plate of N7 armor and tossed that to me as well. He pointed to the fitting room to the left.

"Damn. I'm living Mass Effect…Like Literally." I stepped into the fitting room and changed into the armor. It was pretty hard getting it on. Cause you know, I haven't ever tried on military equipment. And the gun is too heavy and I remember when I was playing the actual game, it overheated too much. Shit. After about twenty minutes of adjusting the armor, I finally got it to the point where I was 25% comfortable. I stretched my arms and my legs and finally got adjusted to it. I walked out of the fitting room and saw Chief Ashley Williams standing in front of me. She gave me a weird look.

"Well, hello. You look like Shepard in that uniform. I'm Chief Ashley Williams. I heard that you joined the crew, but aren't quite aware of your skills. What are you?" Ashley crossed her arms as she wanted to start playing twenty questions. I remembered Shepard and Garrus were waiting for me outside the Normandy.

"Sorry. They're waiting for me. Duty calls." I walked away awkwardly while I knew Ashley was giving me a dirty look behind my back. Never liked her. She is kind of a bitch. I stepped outside the Airlock for the Normandy and saw Garrus and Shepard.

"About time, kid." Garrus complained as Shepard motioned for us to follow him. We followed a dusty trail, which led to a huge vehicle.

"Fucking A. The Mako." I grinned like a huge idiot.

"You know how to drive it?" Shepard raised his eyebrow at me.

"Give me a controller, hell yeah."

Shepard opened the entrance panel and slid into the Mako. Garrus followed behind him, as I tried to do the same but slipped off onto the dirt.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes." Shepard jumped down and pulled me up and pushed me in.

Once I entered the Mako, it was quite crowded. It was filled with a bunch of buttons. I was sitting in a seat behind Shepard and Garrus who were driving the Mako.

**Two hours later**

We stumbled up to a blue forcefield that was holding a blue asari by her arms.

"Please help me, I need to get out of here." The asari said.

"How exactly are we supposed to-Ahh!" A bullet hit me in the back and I fell. I didn't hear anything. I saw Shepard shoot the Geth Assault drone that hit me down.

"What the fucking fuck? Ahhhhh, shit."

"Shit. Hang on, Derek."

"What? Where am I? What the HELL is going on?" I started yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU!? WHO ARE YOU!?

**Sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 2 is here and I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 3 won't take as long.**


End file.
